I'm so sorry Beth
by Mikekid
Summary: Quinn decided to keep her baby, but what happened at her 2nd birthday and the next one ? as u can tell, not good at summaries but give it a chance ? Faberry Oneshot, though I may continue ;
1. Crying Butterfly

**A/N:** So, this is my first Faberry fic so don't hate me, k? I wrote it in hurry and I'm sorry if it's bad c: But... enjoy !

* * *

It's been a year already, a_ year._

She would be turning three if I wouldn't have messed up.

* * *

_"Mommy," she ran towards me, smile plastered on her face._

_I took her into my arms, lifting her from the ground and hugging her tightly. "Hey baby girl.. C'mon, let's go get your stuff and go home," I said putting her down on the ground and kissing her forehead._

_While taking my hand the little girl jumped happily and pulled me towards her backpack. She looked so happy, because it was her birthday and I was taking her to ice cream._

_When she had everything with her, we walked to my car and I opened the door to her. She climbed to her seat and I put her seat belt._

_I went to the driver's seat, buckled up and started the car. Driving just a few minutes, I stopped to the lights and looked to the back seat. She was playing with her doll and smiling._

_After turning around, seeing the green light and pressing the gas, everything happened so quickly._

* * *

I was sitting on my bed only my boy shorts and bra on, staring the little text that was tattooed under my left breast.

Beth

That's what it said. I ran my fingers over it and let the tears fall down my cheeks as the memory was going through my mind over and over again.

* * *

_I woke up in a white room and saw that my body was bruised, badly. My head was pounding and I saw Puck sitting next to the bed._

"_Puck," I whispered and his head shot up._

"_Quinn, thank god!" he said, jumping off the chair and suddenly hugging me. "I thought I lost both of you."_

_Then it hit me, _Beth. _Beth was there with me in the car._

"_Where's Beth?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Puck just softly shook his head._

"_I'm sorry," he said._

* * *

I heard a soft knock from the door. "Butterfly?" Rachel's voice came behind the door, I looked up to her when the door opened.

"_Quinn?_" she asked, but her voice sounded so distant. Rachel rushed to the bed and put her arms around me, and I just cried against the crook of her neck.

At some point she had pulled me to lie on the bed, my head against her chest. Her hand was stroking my hair as I started to calm down.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered under my sobs quietly as I let my index finger move over the tattoo again.

* * *

I stood up and went to my fire escape, taking a cigarette and lighter. It was already dark, but I just sat there smoking my cigarette.

Rachel joined at me, after a while. She had a cigarette between her lips too, when she sat next to me. Her arms sneaked around my waist and pulled me to her lap.

I sighed when I felt her lips brushing against the back of my head. I had to lean into her and quickly I felt her front pressed to my back.

"Who's Beth?" she asked and I tensed, but she just held me tighter.

"She… She's m-" I sighed, "She's my daughter. She died on her birthday, when we went to go get some ice cream."

Then the silence took over, but Rachel was the one to break it. "It's her birthday, isn't it?"

I nodded and let a sob out. Her arms got tighter around me. "She would've turned three," I said quietly, before she could ask.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed my head.

"I'm so sorry Beth.."

* * *

**A/N #2: **What did u think? Tell me it in the reviews c: I'm kinda thinking that I could write another chapter and go on and on, but first let me know what u think ;)

Also, check out my other stories. There's only one at the moment, but I'm starting to write a Brittana in Hogwarts -fic. Check it out later, when I pubilish it ?

**THANKS FOR READING :)**


	2. The breakup

**AN: **so, i decided to write more and here i am with another chapter c: read and review ?

Chapter two: The break-up

* * *

I woke up in my bed, finding it empty. Everything was fuzzy from last night. I remembered only that I was sitting outside with Rachel and then Santana came to ours and slept next to me. I rolled over and found a piece of paper from the night desk.

_Hey Butterfly,_

_good morning__, good day._

_I made you bacon, so you owe me !_

_xx Rachel_

I got up and walked to kitchen. "Don't you _dare_ touch my bacon," I groaned and she chuckled.

"Morning Q. I wasn't planning on it, just need my coffee," the Latina said and sighed deeply. "And my Britts."

"She'll be back in a week, you know it," I said, walking to her. I let my arms sneak around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I know.. It's just that I haven't seen her in weeks," she sighed. A small smile started playing on her lips, "So.. what about you and your girl?"

"Rae?" I swallowed. She gave me a small nod. "Uhm.. Yeah, not gonna happen. You know she has a boyfriend, Finn."

"Who seriously would give a shit about Finnocence von Frankenteen?" Santana said with disgusted tone.

"Apparently Rachel does.."

* * *

When I came back from work, the door didn't want to open. "Rae, you there? Can you open the door?" I asked and then the door opened.

I found Rachel, sitting next to the door crying. I guess she was the one blocking the door then. "Rachel? What's up, what happened?" I asked and pulled her up from the floor, towards the living rooms couch. I could feel her body trembling against me as she sobbed violently to my neck.

"Finn broke up with me," she said and her voice cracked. I could feel the stinging in my heart, seeing her like this.

I started wiping her tears away, but they were instantly replaced with the new ones. "Shh, Rachel. Shh, don't cry. He's not worth it.. No one is worth of your tears, babe."

The sobbing stopped and she looked up to me with shocked expression. I immediately started regretting and cursing inside my head. "Did you just call me babe?" she asked.

"No, of course not.. Why would've I?" I started stuttering and met her big brown eyes. "I- it slipped." I turned my head away, trying to cover the blush. When I looked back to her, those lips were barely an inches away from mine's.

* * *

**AN #2: **oh snap, what a cliffhanger :DD i'm working on the third chapter (almost finished), so i'll be updating soon. see ya next time c;


	3. I like you

**A/N: **didn't mean to hold u this long, but here i am with a new chapter :D so enjoy

Chapter three: I like you

* * *

"So, did you kiss her?" Santana asked. I could feel myself blushing slightly. "You so did kiss her! How was she?"

I sighed as I started telling her the whole story.

_Her lips were barely inches away from mine. "I wanna kiss you so badly right now," I murmured and felt her breath on my lips, when she hummed back to me and close the gap between us._

_I could feel her tongue brushing on my lower lip and gave her access in to my mouth; our tongues battling like there were no tomorrow._

_Rachel backed away with wide eyes and run into her room._

"That's when I heard it, Finn yelling Rachel's name outside while banging the door with his fist," I whispered and felt the Latinas arms sneak around me, comforting. "He was drunk and didn't leave until I called the cops to get him. She was still in her room as I went in, finding her asleep on the bed. I hold her in my arms, on the tear soaked bed and in the morning she was gone."

* * *

When Santana left, Rachel was nowhere to find. I just thought she had gone to meet friends and I got to work as usually.

_What the fuck? _I thought when I saw Rachel and Finn in the café, like nothing had happened between them. He had his arms around the girl and they were laughing. I couldn't help but get jealous.

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you? Like in private," I asked and her eyes got wide, when she realized it was me talking.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled and got up. I walked to the back with her. "So, what's up?"

I looked at her and pressed our lips together, kissing her tenderly. At first she was hesitating, but did kiss me back.

"Quinn, what the hell!" she asked, almost yelling.

I hushed her and whispered, "Rachel, I like you. I like you more than as just a friend and roommate. And I think I might even be in love with you."

She was looking at me with a shocked expression. "Quinn, that is totally innapropied when you know that I'm with Finn!" she hissed and glared at me.

"So now you're with Finn, huh? Cause last night, it didn't seem like it when you were crying on my shoulder, saying that he left you," I said. I felt the hot tears rising up to my eyes as I cupped her cheek. "I can't stand seeing you like that, so heartbroken. I love you." I kissed her again, softly with all the emotions I was feeling at the moment.

Rachel pushed me away when the door opened. I turned around and saw Finn standing there looking mad. "Oh shit."

He stormed off and Rachel was about to go after him, when I grabbed her wrist. "It's me or him," I said and she ran off too, leaving me behind.

* * *

"Quinn where the fuck have you been?" Rachel yelled when I walked in to the apartment at midnight.

"Why do you even care? You chose him over me! You have any idea how that made me feel? I thought you liked me."

"I do like you," she said and pushed me back against to wall, locking me to where I was. Her lips were barely half inches away from mine, almost touching. "I like you."

I licked my lips, looking at her, heart almost bumping out of my chest. "I don't like you Rachel, I love you. That's way different."

"God dammit, just kiss me Quinn!" she groaned, pushing against me, lips hungrily kissing me.

* * *

**A/N #2:** now, how was it ? i promise that i'll update in few days ! i'm sorry these chapters are so short, but that's what u get when u're dealing with ADD D: i promise that the next chapter is going to be longer !

see ya later alligator :D


End file.
